


Виски до добра не доводит

by Rhaina, Wincent_Cester



Series: Внеконкурс [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, Incest, M/M, PWP, Painful Sex, Public Sex, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин слишком пьян, чтоб у него встал, а Сэм слишком пьян, чтобы заметить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Виски до добра не доводит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [whiskey never leads to anything good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007930) by [Mekina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina). 



> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.  
> Бета: Wayward~

Они вываливаются на улицу из бара, с грохотом захлопывая за собой дверь. В раскатистом отзвуке тонет резкий выдох Дина, когда Сэм бесцеремонно вжимает его в стену, слизывая с губ вкус виски.

Блядь, ну они, конечно, нашли место. Кругом грязь и вонь, да и стена, которую Дин в данный момент обтирает спиной — спасибо Сэмми, с энтузиазмом выясняющего, в какой позиции приятней всего целоваться! — безбожно загажена. При одной только мысли о том, что за херь сейчас сыплется ему за шиворот, Дин почти готов послать все нахуй. Во всяком случае, пока они не доберутся до более приличного — и самое главное, чистого — места.

Почти готов. Фишка в том, что Дин всегда лажает, принимая решения по пьяни, — а сейчас он практически в лоскуты. Мысли ползут еле-еле, и хочется одного: сосредоточиться на том, как охренительно классно целоваться с Сэмом.

Они неделями ходили вокруг да около, и никто, блядь, не решался сделать первый шаг. Да какими, к черту, неделями — годами! Просто в последнее время напряжение уже почти звенело между ними.

Судя по всему, последней каплей для Сэма оказалась поза Дина: тот методично напивался, сидя на барном стуле, опираясь спиной на стойку и широко разведя колени.

— Ты охренеть какой вкусный, — Сэм чуть ли не рычит. Он хватает Дина за волосы и дергает, вынуждая откинуть голову, а потом целует его жестко и грубо. Сэм еле бормочет спьяну, и то, что Дин его при этом понимает, доказывает, насколько хорошо он знает брата.

Дину не с чем сравнить — они с Сэмом еще ни разу не трахались, — но есть подозрение, что по трезвяку Сэм вряд ли позволил бы себе подобную раскованность, переходящую в грубость.

Ну и что греха таить — Дина это реально заводит.

— Я собираюсь тебя трахнуть, — тяжело дыша, заявляет Сэм и без лишних разговоров разворачивает Дина лицом к стене. — Так хочу, блядь, чтоб охуенно узко…

Дин может только изо всех сил ухватиться за стену и призывно выпятить задницу. И только когда Сэм одним движением сдергивает с него джинсы вместе с трусами, до затуманенного виски разума Дина доходит: у него самого даже не стоит.

Дин тупо пялится на нифига не возбужденный член. 

— Сэм… — нечленораздельно мямлит он. Бля-ядь. Чего ж он так накачался-то?..

Сэм же, по ходу, ничего не замечает. Дин слышит, как он сплевывает и размазывает слюну по члену. А потом кладет руки Дину на поясницу и пихает его вперед, вынуждая упереться лбом в стену.

Дин уверен, что никогда в жизни не издавал звуков, подобных тому, какой срывается с его губ, когда Сэм входит в него одним толчком. Это… блядь, это хуже воя баньши. Даже с его богатым опытом Дин никогда не был снизу. Пальцами его трахали, было дело, но член в заднице — это впервые.

Сэм явно пиздецки пьян — он толкается в брата, не давая тому передышки. Дин бессильно раскрывает рот, пытаясь ухватить хоть глоток воздуха. Но дыхание сбивается, каждый вдох дается с трудом — все сознание сейчас сосредоточено на ощущении Сэма внутри него.

«Боже, Сэмми во мне!» — ясность этой мысли даже как-то пугает, учитывая, что он до сих пор пьян в сосиску.

Сэм мокро целует его в плечо, обхватывая бедра огромными ладонями, и начинает двигаться, трахая его слишком быстро и жестко, чтобы можно было получить полноценное удовольствие.

Дин снова смотрит на свой член, который, точно маятник, качается туда-сюда при каждом толчке. Может, если б он был возбужден, было бы в кайф, сейчас же только больно. Не вопрос, бывало и хуже, но это явно не самый классный секс в его жизни.

Ну, хоть Сэму хорошо. Дин раздвигает ноги шире и закусывает губу, потому что жгучая боль в анусе нарастает с каждым толчком. Слюна — не лучшая смазка, если не сказать больше. С тем же успехом можно было трахаться на сухую.

— Дин… — выстанывает Сэм, ускоряя темп и буквально вбивая Дина в стену. — Еба-ать… — выдыхает он, кончая, и двигается все медленней и медленней, и наконец замирает.

Когда Сэм вытаскивает член, у Дина подкашиваются ноги. Внутри хлюпает, и он чувствует себя слабым и использованным. Он оборачивается и видит, что Сэм широко улыбается.

— Было просто офигенно, — сообщает тот, наклоняется и целует Дина, потом приводит одежду в порядок и идет к машине.

Дин вздыхает, натягивает джинсы и плетется следом, морщась при каждом шаге.


End file.
